


Honeymoon Gone Wrong

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aroused Sherlock, Disappointed Molly, Disappointed Sherlock, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Photography, Make The Best Of Things, Molly Flirts, Sunbathing, Topless Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly and Sherlock arrive at their honeymoon destination, they find it is not remotely what they expected. But there is at least <i>one</i> good thing about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leidibrf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leidibrf/gifts), [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> So this fic was written at the request of **leidibrf** , who wanted a fic based off of [this picture of Louise Brealey](http://leidibrf.tumblr.com/post/147838462782/sweet-sweet-escape-thesecitystreets) that she had posted, and **Chitarra** , who gave me the first line of the story for a one sentence fic thing but I loved it so much I wanted to use it for this. I was supposed to write this for day 6 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (Nothing Greater Than True Love) but that was just a really bad day so this is for Day 7 (Free For All).

“Okay, what can I use to get the crab out of the shower?”

Molly looked around the bungalow in dismay as Sherlock spoke. This was not at _all_ what she had envisioned for their honeymoon. There were holes in the roof, the bed had a sagging mattress, there were absolutely none of the amenities that the brochure had listed, and now her husband was saying there was a crab in the shower. She was honestly surprised there even _was_ a shower at this rate. “I’m not seeing anything,” she said, her voice disappointed.

Sherlock came out of the loo to look at her, the look on his face almost unreadable. Almost, unless you knew him well, and she knew her husband _quite_ well. He was disappointed, and he felt like this was his fault even though she knew it wasn’t. They’d been conned and it just wasn’t fair that this was the start of their celebration as a married couple, and he knew how upset she was. He was upset, too, but he was hiding it better than she was. “We only have to endure one night and then we can go back to the mainland for better accommodations,” he said, moving to embrace her.

“We can’t even sleep on the bed, Sherlock,” she said, her voice muffled because her mouth was pressed against his chest. “Our first night as husband and wife and we can’t even sleep in the same bed.”

“We will make it work,” he said, smoothing her hair back. “You’ve always said you wanted me to be more adventurous. Perhaps this can be when I start.”

“I suppose,” she said. She lifted her head up slightly. “If the mattress isn’t too heavy we could find a patch of floor and move it off the bed for the night, somewhere where there aren’t too many holes in the roof.”

“That’s a very good idea,” Sherlock said with a nod. “I made the best choice in marrying my brilliant pathologist, I think.”

She gave him a warm smile and then raised herself up to kiss him softly, a kiss the became more passionate the longer it lasted. She almost thought they may not have a care that the mattress was sagging when suddenly there was debris falling down on them from the hole in the roof. They pulled apart quickly and she shook her head. “Ugh!” she yelled, shaking her body as well.

“I wonder if there’s a way to get on the roof and do temporary patches,” Sherlock said, with a frown, brushing debris off of his shoulder.

“That might be a good idea,” she said. “But now we’re all dirty.”

“Perhaps we can go look at the beach and take a dip.”

“Knowing our luck, that’s just as off as everything else we were promised,” Molly said sourly.

“We won’t know until we look,” Sherlock said.

“I suppose,” Molly said, giving him a slightly defeated sigh. She slipped on her sunglasses and the two of them walked out of the bungalow and then around towards the beach, and Molly was pleasantly surprised that it at least looked as good as it was supposed to. They had a private deck with only slightly dodgy looking loungers, and when she reached over to test the water she felt it was cool but not cold, and looked clear and clean. “This should be nice.”

“Do you have your swimming costume on underneath your dress?” Sherlock asked.

Molly nodded. “Yes,” she said, reaching for the hem of her sundress and lifting it up to reveal a black and white striped bikini. The top was a string bikini top, and when she turned to look at her husband she saw he had a very hungry look in his eyes. After a moment she reached behind her and tugged at the strings on her top, undoing them, and then letting it fall away before spreading her arms wide. “One of the perks of having our privacy here, I think.”

“Nude sunbathing might be even better,” Sherlock said, his tone rather husky.

Molly laughed, moving to one of the loungers and laying down with her chest to the padding. It didn’t collapse under her, thankfully, and it felt comfortable enough. After a moment Sherlock sat next to her and stripped off his shirt. “Nude sunbathing might give you ideas.”

“Like topless sunbathing wouldn’t?” he said, running a finger down her spine.

“Touche,” she said. She was quiet for a moment. “We’re only going to be here one night, aren’t we?”

He nodded. “It would be best. There are too many things wrong with this place for it to be worth spending our entire honeymoon here.”

“Then I suppose we should make the best of our one night,” she said. “Nude sunbathing, a dip in the ocean, more nude sunbathing, maybe some fooling around on the mattress on the floor, and if we could ever get the crab out of the shower a shared shower...”

“Would there be sleep at some point?” he asked in an amused tone.

“We can sleep when we go back to London,” she said, lifting herself up. “Or on the plane back. While we’re on our honeymoon I want to spend as often as I can exploring every inch of you until I have you memorized.”

He let his hand run along the curve of her waist before running back up, brushing against her bare breasts. “I have no objections to that plan,” he murmured.

“I didn’t think you would,” she said with a smile before leaning in and kissing him. He moved his hand to pull her closer, crushing her against him, and she realized no matter how awful this place was, they would get through it well enough, as they always did, and then they would carry on with the rest of their lives together as a team, and nothing would tear them apart. This was simply a small bump in the road, nothing more, and if they could get past this they could get through anything.


End file.
